Counter Operations
This article, , is the opening chapter of the Kagamino City arc, which is part of Bleach: Sun and Moon Chronicles. It features Tadashi Kori and Shin Nagakura as the primary characters before their ascension to Captaincy in the Gotei 13. Anika Shihōin serves as the primary supporting character. ---- Tadashi paced the floor impatiently. Today he wore a sleeveless white kosode with red hakama, and his red-coloured hair was tied up in a ponytail at the back with his fringe falling to rest between his brown-coloured eyes. Shin Nagakura lazed off to the side with his elbow and hand propping up his head. He flicked his brown-coloured hair out of his eyes and adjusted his white kosode so the draft was hitting his exposed chest. “You're going to give yourself an ulcer.” Shin remarked, yawning. “It'd be better than listening to your constant moaning.” Tadashi countered. “Oh, how scathing!” Mocked Shin. “I shan't ever recover from such a venomous retort!” The two childhood friends had been using their off-duty time to spar with one another but as usual Shin's heart just wasn't in it. He preferred to catch forty winks instead of training or fighting and when Anika sent word asking for their help with something, Shin had used the urgency of her message to rest his supposedly weary bones. Tadashi, on the other hand, had grown restless. Anika didn't usually ask for help and when she did it meant something was about to kick off. “Can't you be a little more serious?” Tadashi asked, turning to his friend. “What good would it do? You're serious enough for the both of us! You should chillax, Mr. T.” Their back-and-forth banter was stopped by the arrival of a tall and commanding presence which instantly shut them up. Anika had long black-coloured hair that reached the base of her back and blue-coloured eyes that picked up on every little detail that happened around her. Today she wore an open long white coat with bandages wrapped around her breasts, and a pair of white trousers with steel-toe-capped boots. “Good, you're both here.” She greeted. “I've just learned that Aizen plans to unleash his Privaron Espada.” “The who?” Tadashi asked. “Privaron Espada, T.” Shin responded. “Former Espada who lost their position when Aizen started shooting new Espada out the wazoo. Really, T, you need to keep up.” Tadashi shot his colleague a glare. “While he takes liberties with the description he is correct on one point: these Arrancar are still stronger than the Numeros.” Anika claimed. “If Aizen where to unleash them elsewhere what do you think would happen?” “The Captain-Commander would be forced to split his forces. I see.” Tadashi answered. “What do you plan to do?” “I plan to put together a force to confront them.” “... That means exiles, since both the Captains and Lieutenants will be busy with Aizen.” Shin revealed. “Which means you're probably going to call on Kenji and Kusaka. Am I right?” “Partially.” Anika admitted. “I also suspect that Kei Yume will help if I ask him. There's also a few others I could recruit given enough persuasion; young Shiju Shūdō, and Mukuro as well. Soritsu can help with that.” Tadashi and Shin shared a look of bewilderment. This plan would either work or be a spectacular disaster. And if it turned out to be the latter then all of them would suffer for it... End.